This invention relates to multipurpose additives for hydrocarbon fuels and lubricating oils.
Detergent motor fuel and lubricating oil additives available today generally suffer from one or more deficiencies. Either they are used at very high concentrations, for example, of the order of 4000 ppm, or if used at lower, more economical levels, their detergency and other desirable properties are substantially diminished or lost.
The motor fuel detergency properties relate to ability of the additive to clean up and maintain the cleanliness of the carburetor and other elements of the fuel induction system, such as the intake valves and ports, and to reduce the octane requirement increase of an internal combustion engine by reducing the buildup of combustion chamber deposits. Another property is the ability of the additive to maintain a low level of hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide exhaust gas emissions so that phosphorus-containing additives are not required. Still other desirable properties include rust and corrosion protection, water demulsibility properties, anti-icing properties, and the like.